1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for hitching a trailer to a motor vehicle, in particular a semitrailer to a semitrailer towing machine, having an image sensor which is arranged in a hitching region in such a manner that image data of the hitching region are recorded.
2. Related Art of the Invention
U.S. 2002/0149673 A1 discloses an image display method for a rear camera for depicting an image, the camera being attached to a motor vehicle and the image taken by the camera being depicted to the driver of the motor vehicle on a screen. An additional subsidiary line image which likewise shows the rear region of the motor vehicle is superimposed on the image taken by the camera of the motor vehicle and transmitted to the screen. The subsidiary line image has a spacing marking. It is thereby possible to move the motor vehicle rearwards in such a manner that the target position of the motor vehicle can be reached. Similarly, when the subsidiary line image is used, the motor vehicle can be moved backwards in such a manner that a trailer device of the motor vehicle can be hitched to a trailer.
However, drawbacks with this manner of hitching a trailer to a motor vehicle include the fact that the moment of hitching and the braking operation of the motor vehicle cannot be exactly determined.